Perfectly out of Sync
by Nerdfighters
Summary: A collection of poems for all of those  strange couples out there!
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectly Out of Sync.**

**Poem for Hawkfrost and Ivypool, I really just love that pairing! Okay this poem is, like, going to suck. Please, keep the flaming to yourself! After all I did try to warn you!**

_The hawk and the ivy._

_Tangled, together._

_Never to be freed._

_He is the wrong to her right._

_The fire to her water._

_The death to her life._

_They are perfectly out of sync._

_Yet, they found love in each other._

_A love too strong to be broken._

_A love that can survive the test of time._

_The test of differences._

_He is the cloud to her sun._

_He is the hate to her love._

_Perfectly out of sync._

_Their love is so strong, not even the wing of the dove can break it._

_Nor, the star of fire._

_Or the blaze of the lion._

_Not even the feather of the jay can stop this love._

_For it is unbreakable._

_The hawk tangled in the ivy._

_The ivy tangled in the hawk._

_Perfectly out of sync, they always are and always will be._

_Perfectly out of sync._


	2. Love of blood

**The love of blood.**

**Okay I decide I'm going to do a series of poems starting with Goldenflower and Tigerstar.**

_The star of the tiger._

_The flower of gold__._

_She saw darkness in his soul._

_The blood on his paws._

_The smell of blood on his pelt._

_She loved it._

_She had a love of blood._

_When he killed the tail of red, it only drove them closer._

_He was a murderer, no doubt._

_But she was in love with his cold heart._

_His dead soul._

_She was blinded by blood._

_The blood that crept into her heart._

_The cries of his victims only soothed her soul._

_Her heart was as dark as his tabby pelt._

_The love of blood brought them together._

_The bond a bloody love so strong no one could destroy it._

_The love of blood._

**It's a bit gorier than the last one, but it is Tigerstar. I feel so bad for Goldenflower! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Death of the Stream of Silver****.**

**Hello people! I understand that some people may hate my poems, like my other one that I wrote when I was ten. I really just got my first flamer with that poem! Instead of moping around, I'm happy some may say ecstatic! I'm doing Graystripe and Silverstream this time.**

_I can see death before me._

_Like a claw, it's moving in._

_I can see your face, your sorrow._

_I'm sorry, stripe of gray, I cannot win this battle._

_I wish you luck, on this painful path of life._

_I wish I could've spent it with you._

_But like a stream, we move on._

_Take care of our kits, little tail of feathers and fur of storm._

_I wish I could've raised them with you._

_I wish I could've seen the way they grew up._

_My time has come, in a flash._

_I have to say goodbye._

_Remember me._

_`Remember me for my kindness._

_For my determination._

_But most of all, remember me for the way I loved you._

_The way we would meet at these rocks._

_The way we use to twin our tails._

_The way we loved each other._

_Goodbye my love._

_Goodbye._

**~*~ Graystripe~*~**

_Oh, my stream of silver._

_Do not leave me._

_Do not desert me._

_Do not leave me here, alone._

_Stay with me, at least for now._

_I could join the clan of the River._

_I could live with you._

_We could watch our kits grow up. _

_We could fish together._

_We could be together._

_Just hold on to your life._

_Even though__,__ I can tell it's slipping away._

_Live for me._

_Live for your kits._

_Live for our love._

_Live for us._

_I need you._

_You are my everything._

_My love._

_My life._

_I cannot stand to lose you._

_Hold on._

_Hold on….._

**Not really a strange couple when you think about it. R&R for any suggestions! **


	4. Maybe he never loved me

**Maybe he never loved me**

**Hello, sorry for the delayed update, I've been busy with some other stories…. This one is for Yellowfang and Raggedstar!**

_Maybe he never loved me._

_Maybe he never cared._

_Maybe I was nothing to him._

_Maybe he only wanted a kit._

_Will I ever know if he actually loved me?_

_If he actually cared?_

_Maybe he just used me._

_Maybe he was frightened of me._

_Maybe he was scared._

_Maybe I'll never be loved._

_Maybe I'll never see my kit again/_

_Maybe I'll die tomorrow._

_Maybe I'll live another moon._

_Will we ever know?_

_The dangers that befall us are too great._

_The risk is deadly._

_Our love was poison._

_Our love was deadly to us and everyone else._

_Did he even care?_

_Did he only want the kit that I had?_

_The kit that was evil from the start._

_The kit that killed my love._

_Or maybe, he never loved me._

_Can I really call him my love if he never truly loved me?_

**I think I made Yellowfang too much of an OC in this….. Oh well :)….**


End file.
